


Promises to Keep

by DenaCeleste



Series: Tumblr Drabbles, Ficlets, and More [28]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Caretaking, Dom!Danny, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Sickfic, canon-compliant illness, mention of Kono/Adam, praise as incentive, sub!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: Danny takes care of Steve when the medicine for radiation poisoning make him feel his worst. In the midst of that, the news of Kono's departure hits Steve particularly hard.But Danny's got his boy's back. They've both got promises to keep.





	Promises to Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanGirlWithoutShame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlWithoutShame/gifts).



> Another awesome prompt from FanGirlWithoutShame inspired this one, and I sure hope you like it because it began and I just sorta went with it. XD 
> 
> This be the prompt: Last one I'm sorry I love when you write... gentle Dom Danny with Steve. (something where Steve is stressed and just the way Danny says Steven catches his attention)
> 
> A warning: There's mention of Steve throwing up, but nothing really detailed. Discussion of anxiety issues. And there are power exchange elements that appear, but nothing super intense there either. 
> 
> Anywho, hope y'all like it! ^_^

“Shh, shh, it’s okay. I’ve got you,” Danny soothed, holding Steve’s forehead as he heaved and wiping his face with a wet washcloth when he needed it. 

“Fuck this.” Steve coughed, shakily accepting the cup of water to swish and spit. “Hate these meds. Can’t wait ‘til it’s done.” 

“Well, if you wouldn’t have gotten radiation poisoning, you dummy,” Danny chastised, but he kept petting Steve all over, unable to stop touching him. 

“Yeah, yeah, you keep saying that--” Steve broke off as his stomach protested again, and when he finally finished, and swished with some mouthwash, Danny helped him up and tucked him back into bed. 

“Sleep. Now, Steven,” Danny ordered. 

“Sir, yes, sir,” Steve groaned, only a little sarcastically, and he tossed and turned a few times before settling in. Danny watched until his breathing evened out before letting himself out of the room. 

Fear rode him now, a constant companion. He always had issues with anxiety, he’d never made it a habit to hide that, but this level of fear shook him. Almost as bad as when Stan had gotten into stupid shit and put Rachel and Grace in danger. 

Not as bad as when Grace had been trapped in a room filled with jackasses waving around machine guns. That was still the worst. But even then, he had a plan of action. The plan with Steve right now was just to...keep going. When you’re going through hell, you kept going. 

A motto out of Steve’s own heart. Mouth. Whatever. He’d be fine. He had to be. He promised he’d never leave Danny, and Danny was holding him to that. 

The next morning, Danny woke up and wandered out to find Steve sitting on the couch, elbows resting on his knees, cell phone on the coffee table as he stared with blank eyes in its direction. 

“Kono isn’t coming back.” His voice broke on the last word, and his hands trembled. “She didn’t--she made Adam call me.” 

“Well. I’d say she found the idea of telling the man she admires most that she isn’t coming back more than a little intimidating,” Danny offered. He huffed out a breath. “Open up, I’m coming in.” 

Steve sat upright and Danny dropped right onto his knee, then wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “I’m sorry, babe. I’m sorry that her path led her away from you. I’d say send her a text message, say you wish her well and look forward to hearing how she’s doing on this. And if she needs to talk, you’re here. Gotta leave this ball in her court.” 

“I know. I just wish there was something I could do.” Steve rested his head on Danny’s chest, and Danny combed his fingers through Steve’s hair. 

“You can be a good boy for me, Steven, and keep taking your meds. Get better. That’s what you can do,” Danny murmured, and enjoyed the shiver that the phrase ‘good boy’ prompted from Steve. They’d make it through this. _After all,_ Danny thought as he ran a finger over the small triskelion tattoo right over Steve’s heart, the one they’d picked out special, _I have promises to keep, too._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you want to get in touch, feel free to come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)! And follow me on [Instagram](http://www.instagram.com/dena_celeste) if you like pictures of clouds and sunsets and the odd critter or two.


End file.
